Trust
by CymraegCariad
Summary: Will Kono ever be able to trust Adam completely?


Hawaii Five-0

Kono/Adam

Rated PG for violence, but nothing explicit.

There is an annoying lack of Kono/Adam fic on the internet. I think I've read all there is, so I decided to add to it.

Some small spoilers for season 3, but even that is blink and you'll miss it. If you haven't seen season 3 you won't even notice what the spoilers are. Lol

I own nothing Hawaii five-0 related.

"So let me go

I don't wanna be your hero

I don't wanna be a big man

Just wanna fight like everyone else..."

-Hero by Family of the Year

Kono was sitting on the sofa in the living room when Adam returned home that morning. He'd been away for days without contacting her. He couldn't say he was surprised to see her there.

"Were you keeping an eye on the flight plans so you'd know when I'd be back or have you been sitting here for a very long time?" He smiled half heartedly, knowing she would need an explanation. As expected, she didn't laugh. He put his travel bag down and stood in front of her, looking down to meet her gaze.

"Where have you been?" she finally asked.

"I had some business I needed to attend to quickly," Adam replied.

"So you just leave without telling me and you think that's okay? Is that how this works?" she gestured with her hand back and forth between them.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough," she said as she stood. She was angry, and now that she was standing they were only inches apart. Adam wanted to step back as she invaded his personal space but he stood his ground.

"Not even a text?" she continued. "Anything."

"I didn't want anyone to know I was leaving the island, or to know where I'd be. It was safer this way." He knew there was nothing he could say that would make this better.

Kono shook her head. "I was here the morning you left, you could have just told me, _should _have told me you were leaving. Even if you couldn't give me details!"

"I know," Adam replied quietly. And he did know. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't find the right words. As the silence stretched on he could feel Kono getting angrier and he knew he was hurting her. Finally, she turned and stormed out of the house.

Adam walked in to the Five-0 headquarters as Danny and Steve were walking out of Steve's office toward the console of the computer in the center of the room. It had been a few hours since Kono left his house and he had tried to call her a few times but received no answer. He crossed the distance to where they were standing, hands in his pockets, as he cleared his throat. "Is Kono here?" he asked.

"No, no she is not," Danny replied. Adam stood there lingering a bit longer than he meant to without speaking.

Danny looked at Steve who was doing his best to ignore Adams presence, and then back at Adam.

"You all right there?" he asked Adam.

"Oh, yeah fine. Have you talked to her today?"

"She called in sick. Why, is she not answering your texts?" Danny asked.

"No," Adam replied softly.

"Maybe she smartened up and decided you're not worth the trouble," Steve added without even glancing up from the computer screen.

Adam sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said as he turned and left the room.

"That's nice," Danny said sarcastically.

"It's true and you know it," Steve replied looking incredulously at Danny.

"He's been good to Kono and she loves him. You don't have to be friends but you could give him a break."

Steve scoffed but said nothing.

Adam returned home, hoping that maybe Kono stopped back to see him but not really expecting it. However, as he walked up the front steps, he noticed the door was ajar. Kono's car wasn't in the driveway though. He pushed the door in slowly, looking around, but saw nothing. He entered and stood in the living room, wondering if he had mistakenly left the door open when he left. He pulled out his cell to try Kono again, it rang and rang until her voicemail picked up.

"Kono, please, call me back. I know you're not at work so just please let me know you're okay," he paused, realizing that it had only been hours and he was worried sick, yet he had left Kono for days without a word. "I really am sorry. We can talk about it if-" Adams words were cut off as someone slammed in to him from behind, knocking the phone out of his hand and causing him to stumble forward. As he staggered, he managed to turn around to see his attacker, but that's also when he saw the gun aimed at him. "Don't," he pleaded right before the bullet tore into him.

Kono decided to head into work after all. Being angry at home didn't seem to be doing any good and it was just a waste of time. Her phone beeped at her indicating another missed call and a message from Adam. She thought about erasing it but instead pressed the button to hear the voicemail. It was no different from the others he left her that morning, until the phone dropped and she heard scuffling, a struggle, and then the unmistakable sound of gunfire. She had to keep herself steady as she pulled the car over, nerves getting the better of her as her hands shook and she dialled Adams phone. No answer. She made a quick U-turn in her car and headed toward Adam's house which, thankfully, was not far from her current location. She called Steve's phone as she drove.

"Steve, it's Kono. I'm on my way to Adam's, he left me a message but it was cut off by what sounded like a gun shot. I'm going to check on him," she said quickly.

"All right, listen, I know there's no point in telling you to wait for backup, but be careful! Danny, Chin, and I are leaving now, we'll meet you there," Steve replied.

Kono sped in to Adam's drive, skidding to a stop. She jumped out of the car and raced through Adam's open door, her gun drawn and poised in front of her in case the intruder was still there. She saw Adam lying on the floor, eyes closed, a pool of blood forming beneath him. Kono forced herself to do a quick check of the house before running to him, and it was the hardest thing she's ever done. When she was sure they were alone she knelt next to him.

"Adam? Adam, open your eyes, come on," she felt for a pulse in his neck, and was relieved when she felt it. "Adam, it's Kono, open your eyes for me," she repeated. She pulled out her cell again and called 911. As she hung up from them, Danny, Steve and Chin came in. She only barely recognized their presence. She applied pressure to his wound which was on the upper right side of his chest. "Come on Adam," she whispered.

Danny came over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Babe, did you call an ambulance?"

Kono shook her head yes as tears slid down her cheeks. As if on cue, they heard sirens in the distance getting closer. "I'll show them in," Danny added, and went out front to wait for the medics.

Adam let out a small gasp as he returned to consciousness.

"Adam?" Kono asked. "Hey, it's Kono, you're going to be okay."

He blinked a few times trying to focus on something, anything, but couldn't seem to clear his head. Kono continued applying pressure, and Adam lifted his left hand trying to push her hand away, but he was weak and still groggy so she pushed it back down out of the way easily. "You were shot, I have to keep my hand here to stop the bleeding," she told him, although it was obvious he wasn't able to pay much attention, or understand. He groaned as she pressed harder, seeing as his movement was causing the bleeding to increase. When he let out a small sob she was glad to see the paramedics coming in with Danny because she wasn't sure how much more she could take knowing it was causing him pain.

"Sshhh, you're okay, these guys are going to help you, you'll feel better," she tried to say soothingly. She let go of him when they told her to, and moved to his other side, out of their way but still close.

"Kono," Adam managed to say with some difficulty.

"I'm right here," she said softly. Adam looked at her, trying to focus. He looked like he was trying to form some thoughts, but he didn't say anything else so she tried to ask him what happened.

"Adam, do you know who did this to you?"

He grunted as the paramedics moved him onto the stretcher, but gave no answer to Kono.

"Did you see who shot you?" she asked as she stood next to him now.

"Sorry Kono…" he whispered. "So sorry…hurt you…" his voice trailed off and his head fell to the side on his pillow. Kono looked at the paramedic.

"Pain meds, pretty strong, probably knocked him out," he said in answer to her questioning look. "We're going to take him in now."

"Okay," she said as she ran her hand back through his hair once, then backed away so they could roll him out.

Steve came over to stand next to her. "He tell you what happened?"

"No."

"He say anything?" Steve asked.

Kono looked up. "Just that he's sorry he hurt me."

Steve nodded but said nothing. Now wasn't the time for a lecture on the merits of picking a better boyfriend. Chin came over to them with Danny at his side.

"So, there was no forced entry. He either let them in, or they let themselves in fairly easily. They're still dusting for prints. You okay, cuz?"

Kono shook her head no. Chin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "He's tough, he's going to pull through this," Chin whispered in her ear. Kono hugged him back, holding tightly to him. "You want me to bring you to the hospital?"

"Yeah," she replied, wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"You two go ahead, we'll stick around here for awhile and check in later," Steve said.

Chin and Kono were sitting in the waiting room while Adam was in surgery to remove the bullet. The surgeon walked out of the swinging doors and down the hall. Kono stood immediately and met him halfway.

"You're here for Mr. Noshimuri?" the surgeon asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Kono asked impatiently.

"He's going to be just fine. We removed the bullet. It went through mostly muscle and tissue so there was no organ damage. A couple centimeters lower and it would have been his lung so he was lucky there. His biggest issue was blood loss. We replaced a lot of it, but he's going to be very weak when he wakes up." Kono was crying again but with relief this time. "He's in recovery now," the surgeon continued. "I'll have the nurse come out and get you when they put him in a room."

"Thank you so much," Kono said sincerely, taking his hand and shaking it, feeling genuinely grateful.

The surgeon left and Kono felt Chins hand on her back. She turned and hugged him as she felt herself shaking, the events and stress of the day catching up to her. Danny and Steve arrived a few minutes later and Chin told them the news.

Steve gave Kono a quick hug. "Glad he's okay," he said.

"Are you?" Kono asked, but she smiled, and then laughed. Steve was glad she was feeling better enough to joke with him. He smirked but didn't reply.

Kono and the rest of the Five-0 team went to Adam's room when the nurse said they were allowed. Kono needed some time alone with Adam, but knew that time was of the essence and they needed any information that Adam had regarding his attack.

Kono knocked lightly then pushed the door open. He was lying in the bed, which was propped up halfway to a sitting position but his eyes were closed.

She went to his bedside and took his hand in hers. Chin, Danny and Steve hung back a little to give her space.

"Adam," she said quietly. He didn't move. "Baby, you need to wake up, just for a few minutes." She squeezed his hand a little and ran her free hand back through his hair and down his cheek. He turned into her touch and she smiled. "Hey you" she said softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling slightly. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" she asked him as she sat down on the edge of his bed to get closer.

"Mmm," he sort of hummed but didn't say anything else. He squeezed her hand back though.

"I'm not sure how much we're going to get from him," Kono said to the guys.

"Adam, who shot you? Can you tell us that? Then you can get some rest."

"I can't…" he said without opening his eyes.

"You can't what? Remember? Or you didn't see?" Kono was leading him, which is the number one thing you do not do when interrogating a suspect, a witness, or a victim, but she needed this information.

"Tell you," he said, slightly out of breath.

Steve stepped forward. "You need to tell us, and we'll catch whoever it is. This isn't just about you," Steve said angrily. "Whoever did this to you has something against you for whatever reason and when they find out you survived what do you think they'll do next?" He paused letting that sink in. "They're going to go after the person closest to you."

Adam seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. "Are you okay?" Kono asked him, but he nodded yes.

"Anything you know Adam," Steve continued. "Anything at all, even if you don't know a name, can help us. If you don't care about your own safety, do it for Kono. So we can protect her."

Adam blinked and tears fell down his cheeks. He was definitely awake now, and very aware of what was happening. A minute passed where no one spoke.

Steve stepped closer putting his hands on the edge of the bed and leaning in close. "I swear to God, if something happens to her and it's because of you," Steve's voice was low and angry but he let the thought end there because he knew Adam got the point.

"Hey, enough with the threats right now huh," Danny said, pulling Steve back by his arm.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one bothered by the fact that he won't help us out here?" Steve said rather loudly.

"No, but super SEAL scary threats aren't going to get us anywhere," Danny replied exasperatedly.

Steve shook his head, hands on his hips, in his ultimate annoyed stance.

"Adam, really, anything, just give us something," Kono added.

"I'm so sorry," Adam said, holding her hand with both of his now. She wasn't sure if he was talking about earlier that day, or now.

"This is ridiculous. Hey!" Steve shouted. Adam looked at him. "Enough, okay? I'm done with this, you tell us what you know right now!"

Adam opened his mouth, but shook his dead and looked down, away from Steve's glare. Steve kicked the metal rungs on the bottom of the bed, jostling the whole thing, and Adam winced. "Tell us!" he said angrily, getting in Adams face now.

"No," Adam replied, with less force than Steve had, but he was trying.

Steve reached out and grabbed the shoulder that wasn't injured and shook him once. "You son of a bitch, you'd rather keep your little secrets then protect the woman you say you care about? I was right about you all along. Maybe now she'll see the truth," he finished quietly, but there was no mistaking the hatred in his voice at that moment.

"Steve," Kono said simply, and Steve backed away.

"Let's go Danny, there's nothing to do here," Steve said without a glance back.

Adam looked at Kono and knew he didn't have a choice. "Wait," he said softly. But Steve wouldn't look at him. With what little strength he had left he grabbed Steve's arm and tugged him back closer to the bed. If looks could kill, Steve's would have, but it did the job Adam intended and Steve was looking at him.

"It was Michael."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone absorbed that revelation. Even Steve was at a loss for words now.

Adam looked at Kono now, because she was the only one that he cared about understanding what happened. "The reason I was gone the past few days," he took a deep breath, shifting his upper body trying to ease the pain that was now radiating out from his shoulder. "I was, I was trying to stop some business dealings from being concluded. Stuff that Michael was doing behind my back. I've been slowly trying to make this business legitimate, not renewing contracts with people I didn't want to deal with anymore, making sure any new deals were completely legal…" Adam paused, collecting his thoughts. "When Michael got out of jail I knew it would be a hard sell, he was Yakuza through and through, but he said he was okay with it, that he'd do whatever I wanted."

"And you believed him?" Steve asked.

"He's my brother. I guess I believed him because I wanted it to be true. I shouldn't have trusted him. Obviously."

"I just called this in," Chin interrupted. "There's an APB out for his car."

"We should go check his house, he might be there if he doesn't think Adam would tell on him," Danny added.

"He won't be there," Adam said. "He's been using our father's money, renting a hotel room since he left my house a few months ago. He wouldn't just go back there and hang out."

"Then where?" Danny prodded.

"I don't know," Adam responded.

Steve scoffed, not hiding his disbelief.

"I don't know!" Adam said a little more forcefully.

"Okay, okay," Danny said, his hands out in a placating manner, trying to keep the peace.

"I could get him here," Adam said after a minute. "I can call him."

"And you think he'd come?" Chin asked.

"That's dangerous. What if he comes to finish the job?" Kono interjected.

"Well, hopefully you'll get to him before that happens." He smiled at her.

"Do it," Steve said.

Kono got the bag of Adam's belongings from underneath the bed and fished his phone out of it, then handed it over. There was blood smeared on the screen. He stared at it for a minute then wiped it on his sheet and turned it on.

"Put it on speaker," Steve ordered.

Adam nodded, pressed his brothers name in his contacts, and hit speaker.

It rang three times before Michael picked up. The line connected but no one said hello.

"Yes, it's really me Michael," Adam said first.

"Brother," Michael said, not bothering to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Surprised?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, actually," Michael replied truthfully. "You were unconscious when I left, who helped you?"

"I was leaving Kono a message when you shot me, she heard it and came over," Adam was gripping the phone so tight his knuckles were white.

"Ah, officer Kono…lucky you."

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so," Michael replied.

"Really?" Adam asked. "Because I'm pretty sure there's a lot we need to deal with right now. Aside from you trying to kill me, there's a lot of business that needs to be dealt with, and since I survived, we're going to have to figure out a way to deal with it together."

"I'm not stupid, brother. You surviving just caused me to have an extra problem. You're little girlfriend isn't going to let this go, she'll arrest me first time she sees me."

"Only if she finds out."

"Oh, and she's not at the hospital with you," Michael asked incredulously.

"Of course she is. She's in the waiting room. But no one has to know you did this. In fact, I'd prefer it. You're proving everything they've always thought about me, about us. That we're criminals. That violence like this is how we do business, and that it follows us. The last thing I need is to give Kono another reason not to be with me because God knows there's enough of them already!" Adam wasn't making eye contact with anyone in the room. The fact that he was lying to get Michael here, didn't make the sentiment any less true. Kono rested her hand on his thigh. He looked at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Michael said nothing at first, deciding how he felt about what Adam said.

"All right," he said finally. "I'll be there in five. Armed, by the way. In case you're trying to exact some revenge or something."

"I've got nowhere to hide a gun on me, I assure you," Adam replied seriously.

Michael laughed and ended the call. Adam dropped the phone onto his lap.

"I'll stay hear with you, he's going to expect me to be here anyway," Kono said.

Adam nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. He tried to sit up a little straighter and flinched at the pain. Kono helped prop the pillow up higher behind him.

"Sorry about the shoulder," Steve said looking uncomfortable.

Adam waved it off. "You were right, I needed to tell you."

"We should go before he gets here," Chin said. "Kono, call me and put your phone on the side table. We'll be able to listen in so we can come and arrest him, okay?"

"I just want a few minutes with him before you come in, if that's okay?" Adam asked. Steve nodded, and he, Danny and chin went into an empty room a couple doors down.

"Kono," Adam started, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that," she teased.

"I am," he said in all seriousness.

"I know," she replied. "I just don't want there to be secrets between us like that. I don't need to know everything about your business, but if you're leaving the country I'd like a heads up. You need to trust me as much as I need to trust you if this is going to work."

"I will never do anything like that again, I promise," he paused. "If you're willing to give me a second chance."

"Of course I am," Kono said, taking his face in her hands. "I love you. We had a fight, but it doesn't change that."

Adam smiled. "Love you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "This morning, I wasn't sure you'd ever even let me kiss you again. I need you so much."

"Do keep in mind that Chin, Danny and Steve are listening to everything we say," she said smiling. Adam laughed.

The knock on the door pulled them apart. Michael walked in. "Officer Kalakaua," he said nodding with pretend politeness.

"Hey, Michael," she replied trying to sound passive.

"Can I have a minute with my brother, Kono?" Adam asked.

Kono gave Adams hand one last squeeze and left the room to join her team a few doors away.

"So, she doesn't know anything?" Michael asked.

"You're still standing here aren't you?"

Michael shrugged and sat in the chair across from Adam's bed. "Look, I'm not sure what I'm even doing here. I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. More sorry that I missed. For the record, I'm a better shot than that, you moved at the last second."

"Sorry I ruined your plan," Adam replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Michael shrugged again.

"I know we have differing views on how our fathers business should be run, but how could you shoot your own brother?"

"Easy," Michael replied as he held up his hand and mimed pulling a trigger.

Adam shook his head and realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with him, he was just wasting everyone's time. "I'm done," Adam said. "I'm done with this, with you. You're not my brother anymore, you can rot in jail for all I care."

"Yeah well, you tell your girl good luck in finding me."

The door to Adams room slammed open, Danny and Steve in the lead, guns drawn, followed by Chin and Kono.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Chin said to Michael.

Steve kicked the chair out from under Michael, who fell to the floor, where Steve knelt on his back while cuffing him.

"You're under arrest," Danny said. "In case you missed that."

Steve and Danny walked Michael out to the car.

Chin went over next to Kono where she was sitting next to Adam on the bed. "I'll keep you posted on what's going on okay?"

"Thanks, Chin," Adam said sincerely.

"For what it's worth, I never thought you were anything like you're brother. Or you're father for that matter. I trust Kono's judge in character."

"Thanks," Adam choked out, not trusting his voice to say anything more. Kono stood and hugged Chin, and then he left to join Danny and Steve at the office.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked, turning back to Adam.

"Yeah, he didn't try anything."

"I know, but I heard what he said to you, about killing you."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know."

Kono laid down next to him, sitting up higher than him so he could rest his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you lost your brother today."

"As long as you don't go anywhere," he said shakily.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
